Things You Shouldn't do with your boss
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: (Or why Kenny shouldn't have agreed to work for Butters and move in with him.)Kenny moves back to south park and takes a job at Butter's club. Kenny has no where to go, Butters lets him stay with him. Both men get drunk and it just gets more complicated from there. Rated M for language and sexual content. Told in half series of one shots but in order.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the characters of south park just using them for fun :) Enjoy. **

Kenny tapped his fingers on the steering wheel of his truck as he waited at the stop light. He frowned and switched the station from the old country that was playing to some opera. He never got over that phase from back in forth grade. To be honest, he did miss doing those performances back in Romania. But then by sheer bad luck, a stage light fell and crushed his body and he woke a few days later in bed back home in South Park.

The loud horn from the car behind him brought him out of his musings and he started driving again feeling an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach as he passed by the South Park sign. He hadn't been back since he graduated high school. He had regretted leaving Karen behind but he made sure she was taken care of leaving her in the capable hands of an old friend.

He pulled to a stop once more and shut off the motor of the truck and got out. His hiking boots making a small crunching noise on the snow as he approached the building before him.

Club Virgo outlined in bright lights, though the sign was turned off as it was only noon really. He pushed open the door and let out an appreciative whistle as he looked around. The inside of the club made up for the outside.

The wall were lined with floor length mirrors, booths with leather seats, real leather he noted, placed strategically around the large room. A large stage centered directly in the room and Kenny swore his eyes glazed over for a minute seeing the silver poles connected to the stage and ceiling.

"Ay Kinny."

Kenny shook himself out of his daze and turned towards the sound of the voice. Eric Cartman. He had filled out over the years, dropped the baby weight and turned it to muscle. The outline of his biceps clearly noticeable under his jean jacket.

"Shit dude, you look great," Kenny nodded with a smile as he walked over.

"I already knew that but thank you," Eric's lips quirked up in smile as he punched the blonds arm in a friendly greeting before pulling him into a hug.

"You don't look so bad yourself poor boy," he added pulling back.

Kenny rolled his eyes and chuckled. "So, you own a gentleman's club. I'm actually a bit surprised really."

"Me? Nah I just manage it," the brunette answered as he went around the bar and grabbed them a beer. "Pay's great thought. Who knew one of these things in south park would bring in so much money. Both the dudes and the chicks like it."

Kenny nodded. "I would think so," he thanked him for the beer and twisted the cap off taking a swig. "So if you don't own it, who's the lucky son of a bitch that does?" he asked setting the bottle down on the counter.

"Well I guess that son of a bitch would be me," a cheeky voice chuckled.

Kenny blinked and looked over his shoulders almost having to do a double take. "Butters?" he asked not even hiding the fact he was looking the younger blond over.

It was indeed Butter, only he looked. Well gayer. He wore a tight light blue long sleeve shirt with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans pairing it with black vans and a black sweater vest with a hood. He had a messenger bag slung over his shoulder, his hand and wrist wrapped in a thick bandage.

Butters blushed. "Well heya Kenny. Eric didn't say you'd be stopping by," he bit his lower lip nervously. "I would've' made sure the club was up to par."

Cartman rolled his eyes. "It's just Kenny Butters, not the mayor."

Butters huffed, _cutely_, Kenny thought and smiled at Kenny. "Well either way. It's nice to see you again Kenny. It's been awhile."

"Five years is awhile," he chuckled picking up his beer. "I never thought you would own one of these kinds of places."

Butters blushed more and sat down next to him Cartman setting down a glass of coke before him and going back to his beer.

"Well uh...people change I guess," he shrugged sipping his coke and smiling. "I'm glad Eric agreed to help me out with everything though," he added looking over at the brunette with a grin.

"Yeah well...," Eric shrugged.

Butters rolled his eyes. "So what brings you by?" he asked Kenny picking up his coke.

"Well I uh actually got out of a relationship and I was in the neighborhood-"

"South Park was not in the neighborhood," Cartman interrupted.

"Shut up fat ass, anyway, I was in the neighborhood and Cartman called and mentioned that there might be a job opening."

Butters nodded and set his glass down playing with the edge of the bandage on his wrist. "So...You're here about the really crummy DJ job?" he asked.

Kenny finished off his beer and set it down. "Yeah. Is it still open?"

"Yeah. It's still open," he smiled. "But, you'll have to start tonight."

"I can do that. What time?"

"Well set up's around five and we don't open until eight so 6:30?"

Kenny nodded. "I can help with the set up if you need it."

"Oh Kenny you don't have to do that," Butter said. "You must be tired after your drive and probably wanna go home and-"

"Butters, you're rambling again," Eric interrupted.

"Really Butter's it's fine. Sides...I don't really have a place in mind to stay. Karen''s off at college and well I'd rather not go home home to my parents so..." he spread his hands out in a what can you do about motion and asked Cartman for another beer.

"Oh...Well gee..I didn't know. Sorry bout that," Butters apologized.

Kenny shrugged. "You didn't know."

"You could stay with me," he offered as an after thought. "I mean...if you want."

Kenny blinked. As a rule he didn't accept offers like this. Not because he didn't want to but because he felt obligated to pay them back.

"I wouldn't want to impose," he replied.

"Oh its no imposition. To be honest...I get sort of lonely at my place..."

Cartman snorted and mumbled under his breath earning a smack on the arm from Butters.

"Just think about it okay? Let me know later. I gotta go and take care of some boss things and then start getting everything ready. Eric can show you the DJ station so you can get antiquated with it," the younger told him as he stood up and leaned over the counter swiping the bottle of coke and giving both boys a smile. "Until later gentleman."

Kenny watched him disappear into the back his hips swaying as he walked his ass just perfect in those jeans.

"Take a picture why don't you," Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Already did," Kenny snickered holding up his phone. "Maybe it'll be my new background."

The look on Cartman's face made Kenny keel over in a fit of giggles. "Ah dude I'm just fucking with you."

"Bastard," Cartman muttered as he tossed the empty beer bottles in the trash. "Let me show you the DJ station. Just don't mess anything up. Cost an arm and a leg to get the best you know."

Kenny rolled his eyes still snickering and followed him. "How did Butters get the money to make this place anyway?" he asked.

"Well the building was already here. Butters got the money from some relative I guess and then he was working for some big company he never talks about and got some loan from the bank," Cartman answered leading him over to a booth.

He opened the door and motioned him inside. "Now the booth is sound proof so now one can hear you from the outside and now one can hear you from the inside. We always have a set play list for when the dancers are out preforming, but other than its really free reign, as long as it something the people will like and dance to enough to make them thirsty and drunk. We run a respectable business here."

Kenny nodded. "Sounds great."

"You keep any tips you make when you take requests and so on and so forth."

"Sweet. Do I get free drinks?"

"Yeah, but just don't get drunk on the job okay? That happened with our last DJ and things got out of hand. Word of advice, don't make a pass at Butters flat off your ass drunk."

"Is that how he hurt his hand?" Kenny asked looking through the music.

"Hmm? Oh no. He slammed it in the door a few days ago. Just a sprain though, nothing major," Eric answered.

"Liar," Kenny snorted. "What happened?"

Cartman sighed. "There's this guy that's been coming around for the past couple of days and he's been harassing Butters."

"Whoa, some guy is harassing Butters?" he asked.

Cartman nodded. "Yeah. He said he'd be fine but then he called me a few nights ago to come pick him up and when I got there the guy was out cold and he looked a bit out of wits but other than that and the sprained wrist he was fine."

"You find out who this guy was?" Kenny asked leaning against the wall.

"No. And he won't say who it is either. Just told me to leave'em when I got there," Cartman answered. "Look, just don't tell him I told you. He doesn't want to make a big deal about it."

Kenny nodded. "What happens in the booth stays in the booth," he promised.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here you go. Another chapter :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of south park. Please enjoy.

Story word count: 1,120

LadyRaven-321/SayamaHAH: I'm glad you both enjoy the story so far.

* * *

Chapter 2: Why you shouldn't drink with your boss

It was, supposedly, a mistake really. He hadn't meant to do it. He didn't mean to kiss him it just happened. He had been helping Butters clean up the apartment the two were now living in together. The younger still being a stickler for having a clean up, not that Kenny minded. He sighed as he pushed some dirty blond hair out of his face in time to see Butters carrying in a small stack of boxes.

"Need some help with that?" he asked walking over.

"Oh gee thanks Ken," the smaller blond smiled as Kenny took a few of the boxes.

"Where do you need them?" Kenny asked.

"Just in the back for now. It's some things my parent's dropped off that I never got a chance to go through," Butter's shrugged as he led him to the storage room in the back on the loft.

"How are you parents? You don't mention them much. I'm surprised," Kenny pointed out as they set the boxes down.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to them since they kicked me out..." he sighed fixing his braid.

"No shit? They kicked you out?" he asked. "Why?"

"They caught me sucking Craig's cock in my bedroom." Butters answered bluntly.

Kenny found himself blushing at the statement. "You're kidding?"

Butter's shook his head. "Nope. Hey you hungry? I was gonna go pick up some take out for lunch?"

"City Wok's still in business?" Kenny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Eh sort of. It's under new management since the City Wok guy had a mental breakdown a few months ago."

"Shame. That dude gave really cheap plane rides," Kenny chuckled. "Eh sure. But my treat."

"Oh that's okay. You really don't have to, I can pay for it Ken," Butters smiled.

"I insist really. It's the least I can do for all you've done for me," Ken smiled handing Butters a few twenties.

Butters smiled and blushed. "Ge...gee Ken...its...it's really not such a big deal..." he stammered.

"I'll finish cleaning up here for you," Ken added.

Butters nodded and pocketed the money. "I shouldn't be to long." He grabbed his keys and pulled on his coat.

* * *

Kenny plopped down on the couch after he finished cleaning and looked around the loft. It was oddly quiet with out Butters always moving around the place. He was more or less always at his lap top taking some online courses or working on new card designs for the club.

After fifteen minutes of waiting for the young blond he finally got up and started looking for something to drink. He settled on a bottle of water and sat back down on the couch and picked up the remote and flipped through the channel's on the TV.

He sighed and looked at his watch. Butters had left over an hour ago to get their lunch but Kenny knew it didn't take that long to get food from City Wok. He waited another fifteen minutes before he passed out on the couch waking up to the sound of running water in the kitchen and Butters surprisingly good humming.

"Mm Butters?" Kenny yawned as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Butters teased lightly as he walked over with the takeout. "Sorry I took so long. Kyle called about a fight he and Cartman had and he needed me to talk him down from going ballistic again."

"No problem," Kenny smiled feeling suddenly more happy now that the smaller blond was sitting next to him.

"I wasn't sure what you like so I just got us some of everything," Butters shrugged taking out the boxes and forks and setting them out on the coffee table.

"I still will and do eat anything I can...old habits die hard," Kenny chuckled as he grabbed a fork and picked up one of the smaller boxes of fried rice. "So, how is old red head?" he asked reffering to Kyle. "We sort of lost touch after a few years."

"Not to bad. He and Cartman have been dating a few months now. No one was really surprised, after you and Stan left he and Cartman started to hang out more and I guess things blossomed from there."

"I always thought those two just needed to fuck and get it over with," Kenny snickered as he started to eat. "Anything else major that I've missed?"

"Wendy and Token are engaged now...and actually I hear that Stan and Bebe are living together up in Denver," Butters smiled as he reached for an egg roll the sleeve of his shirt rolling up and large purplish bruise showing up on the pale flesh.

"Whoa Butters. Where'd that come from?" Kenny frowned automatically going into protective mode and pointing at the mark.

"O..Oh...Bumped against something I guess...I didn't even notice it," Butters looked away and tucked his knees under himself as he ate his food.

"Right..." Kenny nodded still not convinced but he didn't press the matter. "Do you have anything to drink like um..."

"Beer? Or something?" He asked smiling.

Kenny nodded. "Yeah...I mean you probably don't really drink so..."

Butters set his food down and got up going into the kitchen and opening a few cupboards before coming back with two glasses and a bottle of vanilla schnapps. "I keep it on hand for when Kyle comes out and we gossip," he smiled. "I also do have some vodka Bebe brought over and left and there's some scotch that Token and Wendy gave me as a welcome home present that I occasionally drink from."

Kenny blinked. "Schnapps will do," he nodded.

He was too surprised that Butters actually drank to ask for anything else.

Butters grinned and poured them both a glass and sat back down. "Cheers."

* * *

Kenny groaned at the throbbing of his head and blinked a few times to clear the fuzzies. He looked around noticing that he was indeed still in the living room. The food from the night before mostly eaten and the rest left on the table.

Shifting on his other side made him look down and he paled slightly at the mop of curly blond hair laying across his bare chest and the arms around his middle. Butters stirred as Kenny managed to disentangle himself out of the blonds death grip and tucked the small blanket around his frame as he silently padded to the bathroom.

"What the fuck have I done?" he breathed sinking to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait hope you guys enjoy :)

Chapter 3: You Shouldn't Picture Having Sex With Him

"So what was so important that you had to drag me out of bed at nine in the morning on a Saturday?" Cartman yawned as he accepted the coffee from Kenny.

"I think i slept with Butters…." Kenny answered sitting down.

"What do you mean you think?" Cartman asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kenny drank some of his coffee trying to collect his thoughts. "Well….we were drinking…and then i woke up with Butters on top of me. Naked."

"Alright and?" Cartman asked taking a drink of his own.

"What do you mean 'and'?" Kenny asked.

"It's nothing to freak out about," Cartman shrugged. "Before Kyle and I started going out I slept with Butters a few times. So has Kyle."

Kenny just stared. He really couldn't picture Butters being so loose like that. To him he was still sweet and innocent Butters.

"You okay dude?" Cartman finally asked bringing the blond out of his thoughts.

Kenny nodded and drank his coffee quietly. "Yeah…"

The subject was soon changed to more interesting topics and more catching up before Kenny decided he should probably get back to the apartment in case Butter's had woken up and thought the man had left.

Kenny frowned as he stepped off the elevator of the building hearing loud noises and yelling as he neared the apartment. He quietly walked over to the door and stopped hearing yelling. He couldn't hear much through the door but heard what sounded like shattering glass and possibly a vase smashing against a wall.

He hide behind the wall upon hearing the door open and peeked around the corner catching the back of the man who was leaving and carefully approached the door.

"Um...hey…" Kenny stepped inside and looked around his gaze finally landing on Butters's form sitting on the floor with tear stains down his cheek.

The younger looked away and hastily wiped his eyes. "He...Hey Kenny…" he sniffled a bit. "We sure did drink a lot last night huh?" he gave him a warm smile finally looking at him any traces of tears gone.

Kenny nodded unsure what to do.

"Are you hungry? I can make us some pancakes," Butters continued as he stood up fixing the sleeve of the shirt he wore.

"Sure...um...you want me to…" he motioned to the mess of the living room.

"I can get it," the young blond answered stepping around the pieces of glass and making his way to the kitchen.

Kenny shut the door and hung up his coat wordlessly grabbing the broom and began to sweep up the broken glass.

If Butters saw he didn't say anything, just stood at the stove and made them chocolate chip pancakes with sausage links and bacon.

Kenny grabbed some plates and set them down on the coffee table along with two glasses of orange juice and flipped through the TV before settling on some cartoons.

Butters soon joined with their food and seeming to warm up and soon laughing at the cartoon, until he and Kenny weren't so far apart, until Kenny put his arm around him as the cartoons turned into a cheesy movie.

And if Kenny noticed Butters inching his hand towards the zipper on his pants expertly tugging it down and dipping his pants under the waistband he didn't say anything.

Kenny let his head fall back legs spreading more as Butters skilled fingers worked his magic bringing Kenny to release soon after. Kenny panted as the younger pulled his hand back and licked it clean curling up contently next to Kenny as if he hadn't just had his hand down his pants.

* * *

_"God you feel so good," Kenny groaned as he kept his hands on Butters waist the smaller man lying beneath him on the couch face flushed with arousal. _

_"Ken...Kenny," Butters moaned arching his back and letting out a string of curses as Kenny brushed that small bundle of nerves tightening his grip on his hair. _

_Kenny smirked and thrust harder letting out his own moan as Butters's clenched around him. _

_"Fu...fuck!" Butters cried out digging his nails into his arm as he reached his climax cumming between them with a soft whimper. _

_Kenny followed soon after groaning into Butters neck before relaxing on top of him panting. _

Kenny woke up in a cold sweat and damp boxers. He really shouldn't have moved in and drank with Butters.


End file.
